Le choix de Mihael
by Black666
Summary: Mello ne s'était jamais soucié que de Near. Quitte à mourir pour lui. Quitte à sacrifier son meilleur ami. Mais voilà, Matt vit, et devient un peu plus fou chaque jour.Parce qu'il aimait Mello. Et que Mello a choisi Near.  Ma/N Me/N Ma/Me


_Salut à vous !_

_Bon bah je vous laisse en compagnie de nos génies (oui aujourd'hui j'ai rien à dire ^^)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_oOo_

_ Une vingtaine de fidèles de Kira ont été arrêtés aujourd'hui. Ils ont essayé de mettre le feu à la maison blanche, en signe de protestation.

Rester se tut, et attendit. Aucune réaction. Il fit signe à Gevanni de continuer.

_ Un inspecteur de la police japonaise qui travaillait sur l'enquête Kira a été retrouvé assassiné aujourd'hui. Sur son front était inscrit, probablement avec du sang, des insultes à l'encontre des responsables de la mort de Kira. Plus bas, son ventre était marqué d'un « bande d'assassins, vous allez payer » plutôt équivoque.

_ Son nom ?

_ Tota Matsuda.

Les deux membres du SPK attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que Near ne se décide à parler.

_ Et …. Pour ce que je vous ai demandé ?

_ Je suis désolé, Near, répondit Rester. Aucune trace de Mel- euh de votre affaire. Rien. Pas d'indices, pas de corps. Néant.

_ Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

_ Que fait-on pour ces rebelles ?

_ Vous faites votre job.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, laissant leur chef seul. Celui-ci se releva, et s'approcha d'un bureau, où des tas de rapports sur l'état du monde s'amoncelaient.

Car après tout, le pays, et d'ailleurs la terre entière, étaient devenus un sacré bordel depuis la mort de Kira. cela s'était passé un an auparavant, mais il faut croire que la folie des adeptes de ce malade auraient besoin de plus de temps pour passer à autre chose.

Le SPK, qui s'était dressé à la tête de toutes les polices du monde, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rétablir un semblant d'ordre, mais la tache n'était pas aisée. Surtout quand leur chef était lui aussi obsédé par le passé. Par quelqu'un du passé, plus précisément. Quelqu'un qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé. Son nom était prohibé au sein du QG, mais il trônait sur toutes les lèvres.

Si Near lançait les membres du SPK aux quatre coins du monde, c'était surtout pour le retrouver.

Il entortilla lentement une de ses mèches de cheveux, toujours aussi blanche, et posa la main sur les dossiers, espérant entrevoir une piste dans cette quête désespérée.

_ Où es-tu ?

oOo

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Near se décida à aller se coucher. Il avait passé la soirée à réfléchir, et n'en ressortait qu'avec un intense sentiment de frustration. Il ne voyait pas le bout de ce tunnel. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait se sortir de ces ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient depuis un an. Noires, les ténèbres.

_ Alors, N, on déprime ?

Le génie fit volte-face. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En le voyant là, dans le salon du QG, dans son éternel pull rayé, il ne put se tenir de se frotter les yeux, pour s'assurer que la fatigue ne lui faisait pas avoir d'hallucinations.

_ Matt ?

_ En chair et en os ! Fit le jeune homme avec un sourire railleur.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Et comment es-tu rentré ?

_ Tous tes petits chiens sont en mission. Je le sais car ça fait pas mal de temps que je vous observe, toi et ton SPK. Quand aux caméras, je suis un des meilleurs pirates informatiques au monde, tes petits jouets m'ont pris deux minutes. Maximum trois.

Cela l'énervait que Matt lui parle comme s'il était un gosse, mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Toujours contrôler ses émotions, telle était la litanie qu'il se répétait depuis tant d'années.

_ Je te félicite Matt. Tu as vraiment du temps à perdre.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te féliciter. Tu as arrêté Kira, ou du moins tu l'as empêché de nuire. Il faut croire que nos morts t'ont motivées.

Un éclair de douleur passa dans les yeux de l'albinos. Quelque chose qui n'échappa pas au regard perçant de Matt. Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres du geek. Il s'approcha à toute vitesse de Near qui, effrayé, se recula, jusqu'à rencontrer le bord dur du bureau. Matt se colla contre lui, et sa bouche s'approcha de l'oreille de Near.

_ Alors Casper, il te manque ?

Cet horrible surnom, qu'il utilisait tout le temps, lui fit aussi mal qu'une claque.

_ Tu sais, poursuivit Matt, il ne mentait pas lorsqu'il m'a dit que ton corps était bien moins froid qu'il n'y paraissait.

_ Tais toi…

_ Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où il m'a raconté comment il avait su te faire flancher. Tu ne peux pas voir le sourire qu'il arborait quand il me racontait comment l'intouchable Near s'était laissé aller dans ses bras.

_ Je t'en prie, tais toi….

_ Ca doit te manquer de ne plus être avec lui. De ne plus sentir ses bras autour de toi.

Matt entoura la taille, si fine, de Near.

_ De ne plus sentir son cors contre le tien.

Il se colla encore plus contre l'albinos.

_ De ne plus sentir ses lèvres sur les tiennes.

Il l'embrassa.

_ De ne plus sentir sa langue caresser la tienne.

Matt prit possession de ses lèvres, et sans attendre, approfondit le baiser. Near essaya de résister, mais quelle chance avait-il contre le roux ? Ce dernier était bien plus fort que lui ! Il posa ses mains sur son torse, dans l'intention de le repousser, en vain. Après quelques minutes, Matt se recula.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Puisqu'il n'est plus là. Mello…

Entendre le nom qu'il s'interdisait de prononcer, auquel il s'empêchait de penser, fit tomber ses dernières barrières, et il s'effondra au sol tandis que des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux habituellement si inexpressifs.

_ Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda-t-il, et sa voix se brisa.

_ Comment ça ? Fit Matt comme si de rien n'était.

_ Tu es mort. On a retrouvé ton corps. On t'a enterré. Tu ne peux être en vie.

_ Et si. Mello avait tout prévu, bien sur. Mello prévoit toujours tout. Sauf sa propre mort.

Matt s'agenouilla près de Near tandis qu'une larme roulait sur la joue de ce dernier. Le roux commença alors à déboutonner lentement, très lentement, la chemise de l'albinos.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Murmura Near.

_ Tu ne peux savoir combien je t'ai haï, répondit Matt tout aussi bas, en écartant les pans de la chemise. Tu n'imagine pas tout ce que j'ai rêvé de te faire pour que tu souffres, comme moi j'ai souffert.

Il l'allongea au sol. Near essaya de se redresser, mais Matt sortit un revolver de sous son pull, et le braqua sur le génie. Une flamme de folie brillait dans son regard. Near jugea plus prudent de rester tranquille. Mais le chemin qu'empruntaient les mains du roux lui plaisait de moins en moins. Son corps se tendit.

_ Arrête…

_ Mello couchait avec moi. Efface ce regard étonné, c'est parfaitement logique. Il lui fallait quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Il lui fallait quelqu'un, pour l'apaiser après un de ses fantasmes éveillés où il t'écrase et te soumet. Qui pouvait mieux remplir ce rôle que moi ?

Matt embrassa le cou de Near, puis le mordit violement. De nouveau un baiser, puis de nouveau une morsure.

_ Tu sais ce que je vais faire Near, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as une vague idée ?

_ Arrête…

_ Je vais te rendre au centuple la souffrance que tu m'as infligé.

Sa main passa sous le pantalon de pyjama de l'albinos.

_ Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est douloureux d'entendre l'homme que tu aime crier le nom d'un autre alors que tu es dans ses bras ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ça fait mal de savoir qu'il n'est obsédé que par un seul être ? Et que donc par conséquent, tu n'existes pas à ses yeux ?

Lentement, il commença à enlever ses vêtements. D'abord son pull, puis son T-shirt, révélant un torse imberbe et étonnamment musclé.

_ J'ai besoin de te faire mal, Near. J'ai besoin que tu souffres autant que moi. Parce que sinon, je ne survivrais pas à sa mort. Parce que sinon, je serais définitivement seul.

_ Matt…

_ Toi aussi, Near, sa mort te traumatise. La preuve, ça fait un an que Mello est six pieds sous terre, et tu n'as de cesse de rechercher son corps. Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Est-ce que tu es triste parce que tu n'as pas pu l'enterrer sous une tombe aussi noire que son âme, ou crains-tu de retrouver son cadavre justement parce que sa mort aura un côté trop définitif ?

_ Tu es fou…

Oui, c'était bien une lueur de folie qui animait les yeux verts du génie. Il rit, d'un rire sans joie, d'un rire qui vous glaçait le sang, d'un rire qui rappelait celui, cruel, de Mello. Near frissonna.

_ En fait, tout ça a un sens comique, non ? On parait tellement différents, mais au fond, on est si semblables. Nous partageons cette obsession pour Mello, nous avons tous les deux besoin de lui pour rester à la surface. Sans lui, nous coulons. Sans lui, nous sommes perdus.

Matt se débarrassa de son pantalon. L'albinos ne bougeait pas. Une autre larme coula sur sa joue. Il ignorait comment s'en sortir. Il ignorait s'il voulait s'en sortir. Parce que Matt avait raison, sans Mello, Near était perdu. Sans Mihael, Nate n'exsistait plus.

Une fois en boxer, Matt s'approcha de Near et l'embrassa. Il l'allongea sur le sol, le revolver toujours à portée de main, et se mit à lui mordiller la peau du cou. Near ferma les yeux. Il ne supportait pas la vue de Matt dont le regard semblait hésiter entre la moquerie habituelle ou la folie pure.

_ Tu sais, murmura le geek, il me racontait tout. Tout ce qu'il te faisait. La façon dont il t'a séduit, le jour où il a débarqué ici, le jour où il a braqué un revolver sur toi. Ce revolver, en fait, fit-il en montrant la dite arme. La façon dont tu as résisté au début, puis finalement comment tu as cédé. Et toutes les autres fois qui ont suivi. Il n'acceptait de collaborer avec toi que s'il pouvait profiter de ton corps en échange.

Une autre larme. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter ce marché malsain. Mais quand Matt en parlait, c'était encore pire.

_ Alors, Near, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être une pute ? J'espère que tu as aimé au moins…

C'était un euphémisme. Même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, il avait adoré ces moments passés avec ce blond caractériel. Il savait que sur ce terrain-ci, il n'avait aucune chance de triompher et acceptait avec plaisir sa défaite. Cependant, l'insulte lui fit mal.

_ J'espère également que tu vas aimer ….

Matt débarrassai l'albinos de son boxer. Dans un sursaut de pudeur, il replia ses jambes pour tenter vainement de dissimiler au regard perçant ce qui faisait définitivement de lui un homme, mais le propriétaire dudit regard lui rabattit brutalement les jambes. Sans attendre, il inséra un doigt en lui. Near se cambra sous la douleur. Et immanquablement, les souvenirs jaillirent….

_«_ Calme-toi Casper…_

_Ça fait mal…_

__ Il faut que tu te détende. Je te jure que ça va te faire du bien »_

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier. La respiration de Near était haletante. Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

_« _ Tu m'attendais Casper ? Je suis touché. _

__ Tu avais dit que tu serais là à 19h. Il est plus de 23h._

__ Oh tu surveilles même l'heure de mon arrivée ! C'est mignon. »_

Matt bougeait ses doigts en lui. La douleur était presque insupportable. Le geek s'en foutait. Il l'avait prévenu. Il voulait lui faire mal.

_« _ Alors, c'était pas si terrible, si ?_

__ Qu'attends tu de moi ?_

__ Mais rien Casper. Rien, à part ton entière soumission lorsque nous sommes dans une chambre._

__ Hors de question._

__ Voyons Near, je sais que tu a aimé. Ca se lit dans ton regard. »_

Le rouquin se débarrassa de son boxer, et présenta son sexe dressé à l'entrée du corps frêle de Near. celui-ci ferma les yeux. Et une autre larme coula.

_« _ Tu étais en forme ce soir._

__ Haha, ouais. Il faut dire qu'on pourra plus faire ça pendant un bout de temps._

__ Comment ça ?_

__ Demain, j'enlève Takada. Demain, je piège Kira. Demain, je gagne._

__ Ne fais pas ça._

__ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Etre second te terrifie à ce point ?_

__ Non. Mais Kira est intelligent. Il aurait pu se préparer à quelque chose dans ce genre._

__ T'inquiète, j'ai tout prévu._

__ Mello, ne le fais pas, s'il te plaît._

__ Mais dis moi, on dirait que tu te fais du souci ? _

__ N'y va pas, c'est tout._

__ Je ne renoncerai à mes projets qu'à une condition._

__ Laquelle ? On couche déjà ensemble._

__ Je veux que tu me le demande. Pas que tu me l'ordonne. Je veux sentir que c'est important pour toi. Je veux que tu me montre que si je crève demain, tu n'en aura pas rien à foutre. Je veux que tu me dise que tu m'aimes._

__…._

__ C'est bien ce que je pensais. A plus Casper. »_

Matt rentra en lui.

__ _Mello, je t'en prie…. Fit Near avec la voix brisée.

_ Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt !

Les deux génies relevèrent la tête de concert. Là sur le seuil de la porte, affichant un sourire ironique, et bien vivant, se tenait Mello dans toute sa splendeur. Il paraissait amaigri, fatigué, sale et ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais il était bien là. Et Near n'osait y croire. Matt non plus.

_ Mello…

Ce dernier sortit une tablette de chocolat, en prit un carré, puis braqua un revolver sur eux.

_ Matt, je te donne cinq secondes pour sortir de lui et t'en éloigner. Cinq, quatre…

Le geek obéit docilement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa propre arme, restée au sol.

_ Near, fous toi quelque chose sur le dos.

L'albinos hocha la tête et passa sa chemise, ainsi que son boxer. Mello s'approcha et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il vit avec surprise les larmes de son rival, et les cueillit avec son doigt.

_ Pleure pas Casper.

_ Tu es vraiment là ? Ou c'est encore un cauchemar ?

_ Nan je suis là. Bien là.

_ Très touchant.

Matt en avait profité pour récupérer son pistolet, dont le canon était à présent pointé sur Near. Le blond se redressa.

_ Bonjour Matt.

_ Salut Mello.

_ Tu me déçois Matt. Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais un violeur.

_ Tu peux parler. Toi aussi tu l'as violé. La première fois, il était pas vraiment consentant à ce que je sache.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir, fit Mello d'un ton dur. Je t'avais dit de laisser Near en dehors de ça. Je t'avais dit que ça ne le concernait pas.

_ Mais si, putain, si ! Ca le concerne ! C'est sa faute ! J'en ai ras le cul de passer toujours derrière lui ! D'être le chien toujours fidèle ! De coucher avec toi seulement quand tu peux pas le baiser lui ! Il n'y a que lui qui compte !

_ Et alors ?

_ Et alors ? Et alors je t'aime putain ! Ca fait mal, bordel de merde ! T'es un connard, un enfoiré, mais un enfoiré dont je suis amoureux. Et c'est comme ça.

_ T'es ridicule.

_ C'est pas moi qui suis ridicule. C'est pas moi qui gémis son nom dans mon sommeil. C'est pas moi qui pense à lui à longueur de journée.

_ Non, toi tu penses à moi. Et je te préviens Matt, que si tu retouches à un seul de ses cheveux, je te descends.

_ Tu me buterais pour ses beaux yeux ?

_ J'ai pas hésité à t'envoyer au casse pipe pour que lui reste en vie. Et j'hésiterais pas non plus à te tuer pour le protéger. T'as toujours pas pigé Matt ? Il passera toujours en premier. Toujours. C'est Near après tout.

_ Alors je vais le buter en premier.

Matt pressa la gâchette. Un coup fut tiré. La balle siffla. Avec surprise, le rouquin la reçut en pleine poitrine. Il contempla un instant le trou au niveau du cœur, leva les yeux et vit le canon du revolver du blond fumant, puis s'effondra.

_ Mello, souffla-t-il avant que son cœur ne s'arrête de battre.

Le génie abaissa son arme. Near leva la tête et vit avec surprise une larme couler sur la joue de son rival.

_ Mello…

_ Ne dis rien. S'il te plait.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, et Near s'approcha de lui.

_ Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois en vie ? Demanda-t-il.

_ J'ai buté Takada au moment où elle écrivait mon nom dans le Death Note. Puis j'ai foutu le feu au camion.

_ J'ai cru que t'étais mort. J'en étais sur….

_ On me tue pas aussi facilement. Bien que je pensais vraiment crever. Il le fallait, pour que…

_ Pour que je gagne ?

_ Ouais.

_ Ce jour là, j'aurais dû t'empêcher d'y aller. J'aurais dû te demander de rester. J'aurais dû te dire que je t'aimais.

Mello attrapa le menton de Near et l'embrassa.

_ Ca m'a tellement manqué. Ca a pas été facile de me faire passer pour mort pendant un an, mais c'est le temps qu'il te fallait pour prendre conscience que t'étais aussi accro à moi que je ne le suis. Et il m'a fallu la mort de Matt pour prendre conscience que c'était irrémédiable.

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Ne le sois pas. J'ai fait un choix Near. Je t'ai choisi toi. Et je ne le regrette pas.

Mello embrassa à nouveau son rival de toujours. Mais cette fois, il ne le fis pas avec l'impression que ça serait le dernier. Non, cette fois, il le savait, il n'était pas, près de s'éloigner de lui. Il se rendit compte avec ironie que Near avait également gagné cette bataille. La bataille des sentiments. Parce qu'après tout, c'était lui qui venait de tuer son meilleur ami pour un autre. Mais bon, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Nate avait toujours été l'éternel premier, même dans le cœur de Mihael.

oOo

_Alors ? J'ai essayé d'être le plus réaliste possible, mais j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir foiré - ''_

_Bref._

_Review please !_

_Bisous_

_Black666_


End file.
